


Hey, Do You Remember When...

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Reminiscing about the past, kid!Monsta X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey Hyunwoo, do you remember when we met for the first time as kids?" Kid Monsta X short stories!





	1. You Made Me Cry!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend yelled at me because my ideas were frustratingly cute haha! I'm dumping these cute stories here because I'm weak for cute and sweet childhood stories. Please enjoy <3 
> 
> THIS IS NOT EDITED BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I SUCK!

_"Hey Hyunwoo, do you remember when we were little and how we first met?"_

_"How could I forget? You made me cry haha!"_

 

Yoo Kihyun was a smart kid. Not even a week into his first year of grade one and he was already the teacher's pet. Like all teacher's pets he was completely rejected by his peers. Maybe it was wits or maybe it was because he'd yell at you if you couldn't tie your shoes. Either way none of the kids had the tolerance for Kihyun's nagging. The teachers on the other hand found it quite endearing. 

 

Kihyun is an only child so all of his parent's attention has been directed towards him. He's learned a lot quickly in the short time that is his existence. His parents teach him lots as he's the only one to worry about and Kihyun takes in all the knowledge he can. So his parents aren't surprised when they find out that their son is irritated with the kids in his class.

 

Kihyun's mother wasn't exactly fond about her son's disconnection to kids his own age but there was really nothing she could do. Besides in the long run it didn't really seem to bother Kihyun. 

 

At recess Kihyun would ask for work from his teacher. When he was forced to go outside and enjoy the weather he would bring his doodle book and scribble on it. Drawing always took Kihyun's mind off of the fact he had no friends or anyone to chat with. Not that he  _wanted_ someone to talk to he just liked the idea have sharing interests with someone. Once again though, he couldn't tolerate a kid his age. 

 

Today's recess just happened to be one of those sunny days. Reluctantly Kihyun made his way out of the school door onto the playground. He really just wanted to draw inside today but according to his teacher Ms.Hyolyn he should join the other boys in their game of soccer. Kihyun begrudgingly accepted his directions to go out side but kindly declined the idea of the soccer game. 

 

Kihyun brought his pencil case filled with crayons and his doodle book to his favourite spot. It was a hidden corner where the fence meets the school and is a significant distance from everyone playing games. He had started a drawing yesterday of himself. He was thinking of things to add to it. Things he liked but he didn't know what to put. After a couple minutes of pondering he drew his best music note and book. Kihyun listened to lots of music and really enjoyed singing along. He also thought reading was lots of fun. Books about aliens were his favourite.

 

There was still twenty minutes left of recess but Kihyun was tired of drawing so he packed his crayons up and sat quietly admiring his work. In the midst of admiring it he was caught off guard by a bouncing soccer ball. The ball splashed into a puddle, from the rain in the morning, near Kihyun and showered droplets of water onto his drawing. 

 

"Nooooo!!" Kihyun shrieked. "Look what you've done!" Kihyun cried at the boy who came chasing after the ball.

 

"Shove it shorty! No one cares!" The boy replied.

 

"Hey Wonho hurry up!"

 

"Coming~"

 

Kihyun sat there looking at his damp creation. His anger simmered into sadness. He knew it was a losing battle to fight the other boys over it so he settled down and sulked instead. Recess was coming to an end so he closed his book and made his way back to the doors of the building. He decided he'd fix up the drawing when he got home. Hopefully the damage wouldn't be too bad, when it dries he'll know the extent.

 

For the rest of the day Kihyun says nothing. He does his class work and plays for a bit in the classroom sandbox. The end of the day came and he boarded the school bus. When he sat down he pulled his dried doodle book out to take a look. The damage wasn't too bad but the crayon had smudged in a variety of places. For once Kihyun acted like the six year old he was and cried. He did make sure that his tears didn't wet the page though. The whole ride he wept and sniffled as quiet as possible.

 

The bus drops Kihyun off in a general location he then has to walk the rest of the ways home. It isn't that far if he cuts across the park. Head down Kihyun trudges over the short grass. Oblivious to his surroundings he stumbles into something firms and falls onto his bum. 

 

"Ouchie." Kihyun whined, his face scrunched in pain. He collected himself and then looked up to see a very tall and broad boy. Kihyun recognized him instantly. They after all were in the same class. It was Hyunwoo. In the class Kihyun has Hyunwoo ranked number one in bolded red crayon as the laziest, slowest and unreactive person on existence. Hyunwoo annoys the hell out of Yoo Kihyun. 

 

Like usual Hyunwoo's thoughts are delayed for a couple seconds before he offers Kihyun a hand up and soft apology. Kihyun would usually accept in a heart beat so he could run off from the scenario but today has been a bad day. To make matters worse he know Hyunwoo was playing in that soccer game. He knows he watched Kihyun get splashed with water. He too did nothing about it.

 

"Ugh! Watch where you're going! So annoying!" Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo's hand away. 

 

Hyunwoo flinched and pulled his hand back holding it close to his chest. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "I really-didn't mean to..." Then, like a damn gate bursting, Hyunwoo started crying.

 

Kihyun honestly had no idea how to react. Here in front of him was this kid who was three times Kihyun's size and completely not at fault crying his eyes out.

 

Hyunwoo covered his face with his hands and kept muttering out apologies. Kihyun did what he had learnt from his mom when someone else was sad. It was also good for fixing mistakes. Kihyun rose to his feet and wrapped his little arms around Hyunwoo's torso. "I'm sorry Hyunwoo it was my fault, please don't cry."

 

"O-o-okay." The taller stuttered out. Eventually Hyunwoo calmed down. Kihyun's gentle pats to his back had a really nice calming affect on him. "I didn't mean to cry, yelling scares me and I thought I hurt you." Hyunwoo whispered.

 

Kihyun thought for a moment. Maybe what he thought of Hyunwoo was wrong all this time. The latter's reaction time might be impaired but he was incredibly gentle and sweet. His shy personality and kind demeanor pulled at Kihyun's little heart. "Hyunwoo, you're really soft." He pulled away from the embrace. "And so is your personality."

 

Hyunwoo smiled in response.

 

Today might have been a bad day for Kihyun but he learned something new about Hyunwoo and that is that he kind of wants to get to know him more.

 

Turns out Hyunwoo thinks Kihyun is amazing. His shyness always kept him a distance away from Kihyun but from afar he admired the smaller. How diligent he was and incredibly smart. Hyunwoo wasn't dumb but he wasn't close to Kihyun's intelligence. He wanted the smaller to teach him things. He wanted to be friends.

 

After a couple days of pining Hyunwoo knocked on Kihyuns door. It was Saturday and Hyunwoo wanted to visit the creek in which was just down the slope of the park. It was hard to convince Kihyun at first but then he offered the option of Kihyun bringing his doodle book. That way he could make a crayon drawing of the stream. The little one agreed.

 

Kihyun doesn't like conversation but Hyunwoo was quiet anyway. They both learned very quickly that each other's presence was valuable. They tied the friendship knot after the creek visit. In the next few weeks they grew closer and closer.

 

Hyunwoo would compliment Kihyun's art. Kihyun would tie Hyunwoo's shoes. When Kihyun would snap a crayon and become frusturated Hyunwoo would calmly replace to broken colour for him. If somebody yelled at Hyunwoo or made him cry Kihyun would yell back and defend the bigger with his life. As a reward Hyunwoo would pick Kihyun up and place him on his shoulders so he could be the tallest out of everyone. 

 

They found they liked to hug a lot. Kihyun liked how warm and soft Hyunwoo was. Like a big teddy bear. Hyunwoo like how Kihyun fit neatly into his arms. He had always been a huger. 

 

_"I can't say that I'm mad at you for making me cry because we wouldn't have become friends if you didn't."_

 

_"Haha I guess you're right. Oh and you won't believe what I found the other day!"_

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_"It's the drawing I was working on that got ruined by the soccer ball."_

 

_"What was it suppose to be?"_

 

_"A picture of me and all the things I like. Looks like I kept working on it too."_

 

_On the paper was Kihyun and a smudged music note and book. Next to Kihyun was a tall and broad boy with a soft and shy smile._

 

 

 


	2. Read To Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Kihyun gain two more friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI! Thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm pleased that you guys liked the first chapter. I didn't have much planned for this fic but I'm happy people are taking a liking to it <3
> 
> GUYS I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER EITHER BECAUSE I STILL SUCK!

_"Wonho was such an ass when we were kids. How come you were so nice to him Hyungwon?"_

 

_"He payed attention to me Kihyun. He let me read to him because he couldn't."_

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo had this unwritten agreement that if one wanted to do something the other didn't they wouldn't stop each other. Today Hyunwoo wanted to play soccer at recess. Kihyun didn't mind, he just went to his usual spot to colour.

 

Everything was going fairly normal until Kihyun sensed an approaching figure in his peripheral. The figure was as tall as Hyunwoo but much more slender. Kihyun turned and looked up at the boy who stood next to him. He recognized him as Hyungwon. Hyungwon was a really quiet kid in his class. In fact Kihyun knew nothing about him. While no one talked to Kihyun before Hyunwoo he's pretty sure no one had talked to Hyungwon either. He can't recall if Hyungwon has any friends either. 

 

Hyungwon caught eyes with Kihyun then looked down at his feet nervously. "May I sit here?" He asked in a whisper.

 

Kihyun looked at the book in Hyungwon's hand and knew that he wouldn't have to talk to him. So he agreed. "Okay."

 

Hyungwon sat quietly and crossed his legs. He opened up his book and him and Kihyun didn't say another word until the end of recess. Hyungwon thanked him.

 

That evening, when Kihyun and Hyunwoo were walking home, Kihyun asked Hyunwoo if he knew about Hyungwon. The taller replied saying he didn't know much. It made sense since Hyunwoo was shy and it didn't look like Hyungwon was much of a talker either.

 

Occasionally Hyungwon would sit with Kihyun at recess. They wouldn't talk, Kihyun would colour and Hyungwon would read. Both appreciated each other's company though.

 

"Hyunwoo?"

 

"Hmm?" Hyunwoo let Kihyun hop onto his back for a piggyback ride across the park.

 

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck. "Should I talk to Hyungwon? He seems nice. I want to be friends with him too."

 

"I think he would like it. Then the three of us could be friends."

 

"I'm scared he probably thinks I'm annoying."

 

"I don't think you're annoying."

 

Kihyun smiled and rested his head on Hyunwoo's back as the bigger boy carried him down the park path. "Thank you. I'll ask him tomorrow."

 

When Hyunwoo arrived at Kihyun's porch he let the smaller slide off his back. Kihyun hopped around to face Hyunwoo and spread his arms to initiate a hug. Hyunwoo took him into his big arms and gave him a soft squeeze. Kihyun was so small and cute. He reminded him of a puppy. He really like puppies and he especially liked Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun pulled back and gave a cheeky grin. Hyunwoo reciprocated the smile and then headed to his house five doors down.

 

The next day Kihyun planned to ask Hyungwon that very important question. Only of course if the shy boy came to sit with him again. 

 

It must have been Kihyun's lucky day because at recess he saw the slim boy walking slowly over. Hyungwon sat down like usual this time he was greeted with Kihyun's smiling face. It was a little off putting at first since Kihyun never gives him much recognition. He smiled back nonetheless and offered a greeting.

 

As he was about to open his book up to read he was halted by Kihyun.

 

"Hyungwon?"

 

Not sure how to respond Hyungwon just looked up at the latter.

 

"Would you like to be friends?"

 

Hyungwon was now completely taken aback. He's bad at socializing and is an incredibly nervous person. There's no way he could have scored himself a friend! But looking at Kihyun's wide anticipating eyes made him believe in the sincerity of the offer.

 

"Really? Is that okay?"

 

"Of course, I asked didn't I?"

 

"Ye-yes you did."

 

"Hyunwoo wants to be your friend too. All three of us can be friends!"

 

"W-wow r-eally, I would r-really like that." Hyungwon flashed his teeth. Looks like he just made two friends!

 

~~

 

"Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo!!" Kihyun bouced up and down.

 

Hyunwoo reached his hands out and pinched Kihyun's cheeks. He loved them they we so soft! "Hmm?"

 

"We've made a new friend." Kihyun speech came out slurred from Hyunwoo pinching his cheeks.

 

Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hyungwon hung out a lot. Turns out Hyungwon lives a minutes walk down the street and a quick turn right. On weekends they would visit each other's houses. Kihyun would show his drawings. Hyunwoo had video games to play. Sometimes if they felt up for it they would shoot on Hyunwoo's basket ball net. Hyungwon had lots of books. He really loved reading, it was something the other two had learned quickly. Hyungwon was really good at reading too, he read novels, Kihyun could too but not as easily as the other. 

 

This Saturday happened to be the day Kihyun and Hyunwoo would visit Hyungwon's house. Hyungwon opened the door and grinned. "Hi guys!" The other's stepped in. "I hope you don't mind, my other friend came to visit today. I thought we could all hang out!"

 

Kihyun wasn't bothered by hanging out with another he was just in complete shock that Hyungwon had another friend. As well, why hadn't he mentioned said friend? "More of us sounds like more fun!"

 

The three made their way up the stairs to Hyungwon's room. Everything was going fantastic until Kihyun walked into the room. There he was face to face with  **him**. Kihyun immediately did not want to be there. He couldn't believe Hyungwon's other friend was-was Wonho...

 

Kihyun turned on his heel and ran down the stairs, out the door and back home. No one could react fast enough to his departure.

 

"Kihyunnie." There was a call and a light knock at his bedroom door. Kihyun's mom had let Hyunwoo into the house. The boy had become worried for Kihyun and apologized to Hyungwon and Wonho before running off to follow him. "Kihyunnie, may I come in?"

 

~~

 

"Hyungwon felt really guilty. He thought it was all his fault that Kihyun left. That was until Wonho kind of fessed up.

 

"He doesn't like me." Wonho tugged at Hyungwon's hand motioning the taller to sit next to him. There backs against Hyungwon's bed. "It's not you, it's me."

 

Hyungwon was at a loss for words. He was worried about Kihyun and wanted an explanation but he wasn't sure if he should ask. He was kind of scared of Wonho. Kihyun must be too was all he could think.

 

"Hyungwon?" Wonho called. He looked at Hyungwon with puppy dog eyes. "You'll continue right?"

 

Hyungwon couldn't help it, somewhere along the line he learned he couldn't really say 'no' to Wonho. Was it because Wonho payed attention to him? Became his first friend? Let him read stories to him? He said yes to all of those questions. "I guess we should keep going. We're almost done chapter six."

 

Wonho smiled and let out a pleasant huff before he curled up into Hyungwon's lap. The other's arms wrapping around him holding the book. Hyungwon began to read and Wonho closed his eyes and listened.

 

~~

 

"He's mean to me, I don't want to be near him. He scares me." Kihyun sniffled.

 

Hyunwoo rubbed his back. "I still think we should give him a chance. Maybe he wants to try and be friends. We should try."

 

Kihyun looked at the drawing he had started weeks ago. He added Hyunwoo way back when they became friends. Recently he added Hyungwon. He thought hard and looked at the rough patches on the page where water had once splashed. He just couldn't see Wonho being there. Not at all. Not ever. "Okay I'll try."

 

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand and leaned forward to peck the smaller on the cheek. "I'll protect you so don't worry!"

 

Kihyun smiled and wiped the tears on his cheeks away. For once he didn't have to be the night in shining armor. He could be Hyunwoo's prince in distress. 

 

 

~~

 

Truth be told, Hyugwon didn't want to be Wonho's friend just as much as Kihyun didn't. Wonho use to slap books out of his hand. Hit his shins with the soccer ball and call him names. He hated Wonho so much. That was until he found Wonho by the creek one day. He went to the stream to collect some stones for his mother's garden but instead he found a small blonde haired boy weeping. 

 

At first he stayed far away and hid behind a tree. The other boys distress showed no signs of stopping so he approached. Half way over he recognized who Wonho was and wanted to run away. He stopped mid turn when Wonho called at him.

 

"Shy Guy?"

 

Hyungwon felt dread and he swallowed quickly when he saw the boy's red cheeks and teary eyes. "I won't bother you, I'll leave." Hyungwon put his hands up in surrender and motioned to leave.

 

"No wait!" Wonho called. Hyungwon stopped again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 

Wait? What? Did Shin Hoseok, the kid who refuses to be called anything other than Wonho just apologize? There is no way he heard it right, but he indeed did.

 

"I've been so mean, I'm sorry." Wonho started crying again.

 

Hyungwon walked over feeling that this version of Wonho won't bite. He sat down next to the other leaving a bit of comfortable space. "It's okay. Can I help you? Why are you sad?"

 

The blonde buried his face in his hands. "My dad called me stupid. I can't read. He said I was a disappointment. He said all six year old kids should be able to read a little. But I can't read at all so it made him angry." Wonho cried harder.

 

Hyungwon put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I like to read a lot. I think I'm pretty good. I can help you. I can teach you to read!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah really!"

 

Wonho wiped his tears and punced on Hyungwon giving him a big hug. "This is me saying sorry for being mean."

 

Hyungwon was still scared of Wonho but he hugged back. He could feel the truth in the words spoken to him.

 

After that meeting Wonho was never once mean to Hyungwon. He cherished the taller. He relished the times he could plop himself in the other's lap and listen to the short novels be read to him. He worked hard for Hyungwon too. He repeated what Hyungwon said. His reading progressively got better and so did their friendship. Hyungwon couldn't be happier. He had a friend. A friend who listened to him talk and liked the same books. He no longer hated Shin Hoseok.

 

_"I can't believe I became friends with him."_

 

_"Me neither you cried three times, all three times you met him. Every time we couldn't pry you out from behind Hyunwoo. Wonho cried because he thought you'd never forgive him. So when you came around and listened he wouldn't shut up for a week about you. I thought I lost my first friend to you haha!"_

 

_"Ha! Ya know I don't think I ever gave him verbal confirmation of our friendship. He just knew, that day when I showed up with my drawing, he knew."_

 

_Kihyun and Hyungwon looked down at the crayon drawing. On it was Kihyun, his music note, books, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. Holding Hyungwon's hand was a small boy with blonde hair._

 

 


	3. You Skipped a Grade!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyungs, you have no idea how scared I was, I thought I'd never find a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback I've received for this fic! I was so excited people to a liking to the idea! So thank you thank you sooooo much! I hope you enjoy the final chapter <3

 

" _Hyungs, you have no idea how scared I was, I thought I'd never find a friend."_

 

" _Ahh~ our Kyunnie you were so cute! I was nervous too when we found out the rumour was true. I too thought everyone was going to be mean to you. I had to make sure you were protected!"_

 

_"Really, Jooheon hyung, it was all thanks to you. I'm truly forever grateful!"_

 

_~~_

 

"Happy birthday Kihyun!" Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into a warm embrace.

 

"Thanks Hyunwoo!" Kihyun giggled. Today was his ninth birthday.

 

"Don't forget about us Kihyun." Wonho opened his arms to receive a hug from the birthday boy as well.

 

"I wouldn't forget!" Kihyun hopped over and flung himself into Wonho's arms, Hyungwon's were next.

 

Kihyun never had this many friends celebrate his birthday with him. For his seventh and eighth it was just him and Hyunwoo. He was too scared to ask Hyungwon and Wonho in fear that they weren't as close as he thought they were. This year Hyunwoo held his hand while he handed them both a printed invitation. The celebration in general was nothing fancy. Kihyun's mom rented a movie that they could all watch and Kihyun's dad picked up an ice cream cake. A chocolate one too, it was Kihyun's favourite flavour.

 

"Kihyun you need to open your gifts!" Wonho bounced cheerfully with a gift wrapped in his hands. "Open mine first!"

 

"Wow did you wrap that yourself darling?" Mrs.Yoo asked the smaller child.

 

"No Mrs.Yoo, Hyungwon is the one with all the skills." 

 

Kihyun's mom ruffled Hyungwon's hair and praised his craftsmanship. Hyungwon blushed and whispered a polite thank you.

 

Kihyun peeled the wrapping paper back to find a large box of crayons. It contained so many different colours. Kihyun's eyes lit up as he began imagining all the pictures he could create with them. "Thank you Wonho! I have a lot of colours now! Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome." Wonho grinned from ear to ear. He was happy that Kihyun  ~~liked~~ loved the gift.

 

"Open mine next!" Hyungwon gently placed his wrapped gift in front of Kihyun.

 

Repeating his process Kihyun carefully peeled back the paper. This time Kihyun had novel in his hands. It was pretty thick and the cover's design made it obvious the genre was science fiction.

 

"It took me a while to understand it but it's my favourite book of all time. I hope you'll read it one day."

 

Kihyun traced his fingers over the lettering  _Ender's Game._ "Yeah, I definitely will." Kihyun smiled, Hyungwon always read the best books so he was excited to read this one.

 

Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Umm Kihyun I did get you a gift but it's not ready. Is it okay if I get it to you later?"

 

"Of course! I can't wait to see what it is!"

 

Hyungwon and Wonho left first, they walked back together to their houses. Hyunwoo was invited to sleepover since it was Friday night. Like usual they curled up on Kihyun's bed. Kihyun began testing out his new crayons while Hyunwoo watched in silent admiration.

 

Kihyun's attention was so put forth onto his drawing he couldn't react to Hyunwoo leaning in a placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

"I feel bad for not having your gift ready. So for today accept that as my gift." Hyunwoo turned away from Kihyun to hide the small blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

Kihyun blushed too but he felt no need to hide it. "Thank you Hyunwoo." He reached up and kissed Hyunwoo's cheek. "My thank you gift to you."

 

Hyunwoo touched lightly with his fingers where Kihyun's lips had once been. He smiled. They smiled. Then they laughed and fell asleep.

 

~~

 

When Kihyun arrives at school on Monday there's a kerfuffle amongst the students in his grade. Soft whispers passed ear to ear. " _We have a new kid." "What's his name?" "I heard he skipped a grade." "Ugh I hate those kids, they think they're so smart."_

 

Kihyun cranes his name up to look at Hyunwoo. Did you know about any of this?"

 

Hyunwoo's eyebrows furrowed. "Not that I remember."

 

~~

 

"Take your seats class. We have a new student with us." The teacher waved a hand and a boy about Kihyun's size walked shyly towards her. "This is Lim Changkyun, he has come a long way from Boston, which is in the United States, if you didn't know."

 

The boy bowed before whispering  _please take care of me_ to the class. 

 

"For now you can sit next to Jooheon." The teacher directed the new kid's eyes over to a boy with fiery red hair.

 

"Okay thank you." Changkyun took his seat and that was that. Class began.

 

Changkyun was really nervous. His Korean needed some brushing up and he wasn't entirely good at making friends. To make things worse the rumour was true. He indeed skipped a whole grade. His intelligence was no doubt spectacular but his social skills took the hit for compensation. So when the red haired boy struck up a conversation with him he faltered completely. 

 

Jooheon formally introduced himself and extended a hand to shake.  _No no no no NO!_ Changkyun couldn't stop repeating it in his head and in a split second he cracked. He made a dash for the classroom door. Out the door and into the hallway and  _uh oh_. Changkyun hasn't really seen all of the whole school yet. Usually when he panics he goes to the washroom but here he has no idea where he's going.

 

He takes a stride of faith and dashes down the hall and makes a sharp right. He keeps hustling until he's just short of the forum. He's almost there until  _SMACK!_ Changkyun hits  _something_ no  _someone._ He falls onto his bottom and rubs his nose which took the brunt of the hit. Through teary eyes he looks up at a tallish figure. 

 

"You're the new kid aren't ya?" The tall boy grins.

 

Changkyun nods.

 

"Is the rumour true? Did you really skip a grade?"

 

His breath quickens, he isn't sure if he should answer. This might start the bullying all over again. He really doesn't want that. "I...um...I."

 

"Spit it OUT! Just answer me!" The taller male grabs him by the neck of his shirt. It appears that giving no answer is just as bad as giving one. 

 

Changkyun lets his tears drop to his cheeks. All over again. He will go home, tell his mom he made friends, say that school is good and everything is fine. He'll live a lie  _again._  What a great first day.

 

As it seemed like his luck was fading into the abyss there was a great shout at the far end of the hall. It caught both of their attention.

 

"Oi! Minhyuk what're you doing to Changkyun?" 

 

"What's it to ya Jooheon?"

 

"Well for starters moron you're scaring the living daylights out of him and he also owes you nothing." Jooheon squeezed Minhyuk's wrist and narrows his eyes. Minhyuk's grip faltered and Changkyun slumps in his spot. Jooheon looked down at the new kid and felt awfully bad for him. "Minhyuk you're a good guy and Changkyun seems like one too so I think you should apologize before I have to explain to the teacher why he's crying." 

 

Minhyuk huffed. "I'm sorry new kid." He smiled and Changkyun found a lot of warmth in it. Minhyuk extended an arm out to help him up. He gladly accepted. Minhyuk turned on his heel and walked away.

 

"Don't worry too much about him, he's never had self control, he's extremely hyper and he's totally gonna forget this ever happened." Jooheons mouth curved upwards forming dimples in his cheeks.

 

Changkyun calmed at the sight of his soft features. 

 

"By the way... are you okay? You dashed off pretty fast. I'm really sorry if I said something that bothered you."

 

Changkyun shook his head no. He didn't want Jooheon to feel bad, he wanted to be friends with him. "I'm-oka-

 

"Uhh OH NO!" Jooheon halted Changkyun's words and gripped the younger by the shoulders. "Your nose is bleeding!"

 

Changkyun brought his index to the tip of his nose and a small amount of blood dribbled onto the tip of his finger. How wonderful, he started to panic once again. Only this time his panting didn't go unnoticed.

 

"Don't worry, it's okay! You'll be okay!" Jooheon grabbed his hand and led him to the washroom. Once they were there Jooheon startled the smaller by picking him up and placing him on the sink counter. "Just one second I'll grab some toilet paper." In a couple seconds Jooheon had returned with a wad of white sheets in his hand. Changkyun received them and put a light pressure on his nose.

 

"Thank you uhhh Jooheon, right?" Changkyun whispered his gratitude.

 

"Yes that would be me and no problem!" Jooheon's dimples made a reappearance and Changkyun couldn't help but smile back.

 

When the younger's nose finally stopped bleeding they made there way back to class. On the way there Jooheon popped the question Changkyun hated but he felt comfortable this time answering.

 

"Yeah, I skipped grade 2, they said it wasn't essential for me."

 

"You use big words so I'll take your word for it. Ya know you'd probably make great friends with Kihyun. He's smart too. He's hard to like but if your smart or your Hyunwoo than it's no problem."

 

"Introduce me sometime then."

 

"Will do!"

 

"Jooheon?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thanks again."

 

~~

 

To say that Kihyun and Changkyun became friends instantly was an understatement. When the younger's eyes locked onto the book in Kihyun's hands they didn't stop speaking for an hour. Turns out, like Jooheon had known, they were both ridiculously smart and had shared a couple interests.

 

The best part of all was that Changkyun had friends. Real and true friends. He wouldn't have to live that lie. He was fortunate that Jooheon had guided him to the right people at the right time. Since his five friends treat him well he doesn't have a problem with the rest of his classmates. He was so grateful.

 

~~

 

"Hyunwoo how did I get so lucky?"

 

"What do you mean Kihyun?"

 

"I what did I do to deserve your friendship and Hyungwon's? Or what luck made Wonho gentler around me? Or-or Changkyun, how is it that he likes the things I like and how come Jooheon who never used to look at me change his mind? I'm so confused."

 

Hyunwoo laughed. "Kihyun you're a lot more likable than you think. I don't think it was luck I think that everyone including me decided for once to give you a chance. They wanted to see what they've been missing out on."

 

"Hmm I guess. Regardless I'm glad. I'm so glad I ran into you. I'm so glad I talked to Hyungwon and forgave Wonho. I'm so glad Jooheon introduced me to Changkyun. I'm glad Jooheon stuck around too."

 

"I'm glad for all those things too. You're so happy and it makes me happy too." Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into a hug. They were sitting on the floor of Kihyun's bedroom. There were crayons scattered on the floor around them.

 

"Are you almost done your drawing?"

 

"Yes!" Kihyun smiled and passed the paper to Hyunwoo. "Just added the finishing touches!"

 

~~

 

_Kihyun slid his fingers over the hand made wooden frame. "This was my favourite gift of all. I'm glad I waited for it, your dad is incredible at his craft."_

 

_Hyunwoo smiled. "I had the hardest time of thinking what to get you. In the end I knew I would succeed with the frame."_

 

_All five of them were sitting in the living room of Kihyun and Hyunwoo's home. Wonho still placed himself in Hyungwon's lap like old times and Jooheon and Changkyun were inseparable. All of there eyes were on the picture in the frame. They had been looking at it for a while, talking about their past. Everything significant that had happened until this moment. The picture gave them the warmest of feelings. It's relevance was still intact._

 

_Like before there was Kihyun and his music note and book. Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and Wonho were coloured in, in their respective spots. The newest additions, a boy with fiery red hair and dimples, and a boy Kihyun's height wearing a Boston sweatshirt._

 


End file.
